As a next-generation optical communication technique, a digital coherent optical reception system is provided where a coherent optical reception system and a digital signal processing technique are combined.
Related art is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4816830 or Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-198364.